Nick Stokes Meets Sheldon Cooper
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Nick Stokes flies to Pasadena to investigate a murder and he meets Sheldon Cooper. What will Nick think of Sheldon's quirky personality? NOT A SLASH! This is my first cross-over story so please read and review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI or The Big Bang Theory

Nick Stokes Meets Sheldon Cooper

Nick Stokes was sitting in an airplane waiting for it to take off. Morgan Brody was sitting next to him impatiently waiting as well. They were on their way to Pasadena California to try to track down a possible serial killer. A young woman had been found dead on the streets of Las Vegas over a week ago and now another young woman had been killed in Pasadena with very similar circumstances so Nick and Morgan were flying to California to see if the cases were in fact connected.

The plane took off and before either of them knew it they had checked into their separate hotel rooms and were on their way to the Pasadena police department. Once they had arrived at the police department they were briefed about the case by 2 CSI'S from the Pasadena PD as well as a homicide detective. They soon were driving over to the crime scene which was in front of an apartment complex. Once they had arrived there they quickly decided that they should conduct interviews with the tenants of the apartment complex.

Nick and Morgan had interviewed everyone from floors 1-3 and no one had given them anything useful. Nick was about to lose hope when he knocked on a door on the fourth floor. A tall, skinny young man with short hair answered.

"Hello, my name is Nick Stokes and this is Morgan Brody, we are from the Vegas crime lab."

Before Nick had a chance to tell the man anything else the guy interrupted him.

"Oh good, it's about time you arrest our neighbor Penny, she is constantly just waltzing in here and eating our food." The man complained.

Nick and Morgan looked at each other confused. Before Nick had a chance to respond another man hustled to the door.

"Sheldon, get in here." He said as he pulled the man inside the apartment before turning his attention to Nick and Morgan.

"Hi, I'm Leonard Hofstadter and this is Sheldon Cooper. Please come in."

Nick and Morgan looked at each other and then stepped inside.

"Mr. Hofstadter, Mr. Cooper, we are investigating a murder that occurred outside your apartment building."

"Oh dear lord." Sheldon exclaimed.

"That's terrible." Leonard added.

"So you're not here to arrest Penny?" Sheldon asked.

"Sheldon." Leonard said with his voice sounding like a warning.

"No sir. Actually we would like to ask you guys some questions if you don't mind." Morgan said.

"Of course we don't mind, we'll help anyway we can, please have a seat." Leonard said gesturing towards the couch.

Nick and Morgan took a seat on opposite sides of the couch while Leonard sat in the recliner. Sheldon meanwhile remained standing, staring at Nick.

"Is there a problem Mr. Cooper?" Nick finally asked.

"Yes, kind of." Sheldon said.

"What's that?" Nick asked.

"You're in my spot." Sheldon said.

"Here we go." Leonard said under his breath.

"Excuse me?" Nick asked confused.

"That's my spot." Sheldon repeated as if Nick should have known that.

"I apologize." Nick said as he scooted over closer to Morgan.

Nick looked at her and shrugged, he didn't know what to make of this Sheldon character.

"Thank you." Sheldon simply said as he sat down in the spot Nick had just vacated.

Nick just nodded.

"Ok gentlemen, we just have a few questions for you." Morgan said, she wanted to get the questioning underway.

Leonard and Sheldon nodded.

"Did you guys hear anything unusual around 8:30 last night?" Nick asked.

"No but we weren't home." Leonard said.

"Where were you?"

"At the comic book store."

Morgan looked at Nick, that was an alibi she had never heard before, Nick just shrugged.

"Can anyone verify that for you?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah, Stuart, he was working there last night." Leonard said.

Morgan nodded.

"Have either of you seen anyone lurking around lately that looked suspicious?"

"No, not that I've noticed." Leonard said.

Morgan looked at Sheldon. He just shook his head no, and then without a word Sheldon got up and went into the kitchen. Nick and Morgan looked perplexed.

"You'll have to excuse him, he's crazy." Leonard said.

"Leonard we've been through this, I'm not crazy, my mother had me tested." Sheldon retorted.

Leonard just rolled his eyes.

A few minutes later Sheldon came back into the living room carrying two cups of something.

"Here, I'm sorry, I should have asked if you wanted this when you first got here." He said handing one of the cups to Nick and the other to Morgan.

"Thank you, but what is this exactly?" Nick asked.

"It's hot tea." Sheldon replied.

Nick just stared blankly at him, during his entire career Nick hadn't met anyone quite like Sheldon.

Sheldon noticed Nick's confused expression so he decided he should explain "Where I'm from it is polite to offer guests a hot beverage, you're a guest, hence the hot beverage."

"Thank you Mr. Cooper." Nick said just to be polite.

Morgan also said thank you and Leonard just covered his face with his hands. After Nick and Morgan had run out of questions for Leonard and Sheldon Nick gave them his card and asked them to please call him if they remembered anything about the night of the murder. They assured him they would.

As Nick and Morgan drove back to the police station Morgan asked "So what do you think, do you think Mr. Cooper has anything to do with the murder?"

"I'm not sure, but he's sure a different bird." Nick said.

"No kidding, did you drink any of the tea he gave you?"

"No way, I was afraid he laced it with something, he seemed pretty pissed that I sat in his spot." Nick said.

Morgan laughed "I didn't drink any either." She confessed.

A few hours later Nick was sitting looking over the case file in the makeshift office the Pasadena homicide detective made for him when he heard "Mr. Stokes_ knock, knock knock_, Mr. Stokes_ knock knock, knock._ Mr. Stokes _knock, knock, knock._"

Nick looked up from his paperwork. "Mr. Cooper, what can I do for you?" He asked surprised to see him standing in the doorway.

"I was just wondering if you caught the murderer yet?"

"Not yet." Nick replied.

"Oh drat." Sheldon said as he took a step closer to Nick.

"What else can I help you with?" Nick asked, he was feeling a little uneasy about Sheldon inching closer to him.

"I was hoping you had caught the murderer, I heard a noise tonight." Sheldon said.

"What kind of a noise?" Nick asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Well it sounded like moaning, I was really scared until I realized it was just the neighbors below us engaging in coitus."

Nick was so shocked he spit the coffee that was in his mouth onto the floor.

"Mr. Cooper I am really very busy." Nick said.

"I tried to go back to sleep but even though I knew the noise didn't come from the murderer I was still too frightened to go back to sleep so I was hoping you could ease my fears by telling me you caught the murderer but you didn't help at all."

"Mr. Cooper, I assure you we are doing everything we can to solve the case." Nick said.

"Ok, good, one more thing." Sheldon said.

"What's that?"

"Can I have a ride home?" He asked.

"What?"

"I need a ride home." He repeated.

"How did you get here?"

"I made Leonard drive me here but as soon as I got out of the car he drove away."

"Can't you take the bus?" Nick asked.

"Take the bus alone at night, are you crazy?"

Nick sighed "Alright Mr. Cooper, I will have an officer drive you home."

The following day Nick and Morgan were headed back to Vegas, the Pasadena murderer had been caught.

Leonard nor Sheldon had anything to do with the murder and as it turns out the Pasadena case was not connected to the Vegas murder.

"I'm glad we are headed back to Vegas." Morgan said as she sat next to Nick on the flight home as they prepared to take off.

"Me too, I thought all the crazy people were in Vegas but I have never met anyone like Sheldon Cooper there."

"He's not crazy, his mother had him tested remember?" Morgan said with a grin.

Nick laughed and then cracked open the forensics magazine he had brought with him while Morgan opened her novel.

"_Goodbye Pasadena."_ Nick thought to himself as the plane jerked forward as it took off.

**Note: I have never written a cross-over story before so I would love reviews.**

**-Also for those of you that do not watch the Big Bang Theory the part of the story where Sheldon knocks on Nick's door, Sheldon does not actually say knock, knock, knock, he simply is knocking on the door, that is why it is italicized, I just didn't know how else to write it so if any of you have any ideas on how I could have done that better please let me know!**


End file.
